


Na przyszłość

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: — Spałeś, Tony — wyszeptał Steve, powoli. Jego głos nieco drżał; chwycił dłoń Tony’ego w swoje. — Spałeś przez osiemdziesiąt lat.(To nie jest reverse AU)





	Na przyszłość

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like mne

Tony obudził się.

Najpierw zobaczył migoczące światła, przechodzące z czerwieni w błękit. Dopiero po chwili do jego uszu dotarł rozrywający dźwięk syreny alarmowej, ale jakby kilka tonów niżej. Zamrugał i zobaczył pochylonych nad sobą nagich ludzi owiniętych przezroczystą folią, z goglami na oczach i maskami przeciwpyłowymi zasłaniającymi nos i usta.

Jego ruch był ograniczony, nie mógł wyszarpnąć ręki z grubych, skórzanych więzów. Czuł, tak samo jak w Afganistanie, sondę nosowo-żołądkową, ale kiedy szarpał się, wyczuł też inne rurki i podłączone do niego kable. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak gardło miał tak strasznie zachrypnięte, że nawet oddychanie przez nie bolało.

Przez dźwięk syreny w końcu dotarły do niego wybuchy i poczuł też drobne trzęsienie łóżka. Miał nadzieję, że to oznaczało, iż ktokolwiek go zabrał, gdziekolwiek był, właśnie dostawał w tyłek od Avengerów.

Skupił się na najbliższym otoczeniu; lekarze – zdecydował się ich tak nazwać – kłócili się między sobą, zapominając o nim. Jedynie jedna lekarka z rudymi włosami stała trochę z boku, ale wpatrywała się w niego. Jej ciepłe, brązowe oczy tworzyły kontrast z zimnym, kalkulującym spojrzeniem. Szarpnął jeszcze raz ręką, a jej spojrzenie skierowało się na przytrzymujące go więzy.

Pozostali w pomieszczeniu również jakby przypomnieli sobie, że Tony właśnie się obudził, bo podeszli do niego z narzędziami, których nie chciał nigdy widzieć. Urządzenie, którego użył Stane, aby wyciągnąć jego reaktor. Strzykawka, duża, z nieznanym płynem. Brudny od krwi skalpel. A jeden z lekarzy nawet miał broń.

Właśnie ta broń powiedziała Tony’emu, że ma do czynienia z nieznanymi siłami, bo nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział – nie licząc, w sumie, “Facetów w czerni”, ale wątpił, żeby to była atrapa filmowa. Bardziej niż fakt, że ta broń była wycelowana w niego, niepokoiło go to, że ręka trzymająca ją drżała tak mocno, że raz lekarz celował w jego głowę, a raz w klejnoty – dopiero teraz Tony zorientował się, że też jest nagi.

Zanim mogli cokolwiek w niego wstrzyknąć, wstrzelić, pociąć, wyciągnąć reaktor, czy zrobić coś innego, rudowłosa lekarka zaatakowała i rozbroiła ich wszystkich. Użyła broni lekarza, aby przeciąć jego więzy; na razie Tony nie zajmował się tym, w jaki sposób to działa, tylko wyciągał sondę z nosa, krztusząc się. Kobieta w tym czasie pozbyła się wszystkich rurek i kabli z jego ciała tak, że nie uronił ani kropli krwi.

— Mam ładunek, potrzebuję drogi do wyjścia.

Tony obrócił się do niej, ale nie słyszał odpowiedzi. Znalazł kubeczek wody i wypił go jednym duszkiem, krztusząc się trochę i lejąc sobie po brodzie. Kobieta podeszła do drzwi i nasłuchiwała, więc wykorzystał ten czas na to, aby znaleźć coś do ubrania.

— Co robisz?

Odwrócił się do niej.

— Szukam ubrań — odpowiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego dziwnie, ale nic na ten temat nie powiedziała.

— Musimy iść — rzuciła i wyszła za drzwi.

Dając za wygraną, Tony popędził za nią, naśladując jej skuloną postawę i zatrzymując się, kiedy mu kazała.

— Mam nadzieję, że Avengers są niedaleko — wymamrotał.

— Kto? — Kobieta obróciła się do niego i Tony zamarł. Skoro nie wiedziała o Avengerach, coś musiało być naprawdę nie w porządku.

— Jesteś z SHIELD? — zapytał, ale nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć ust, bo ściana pięć metrów dalej zawaliła się. Tony’emu udało się zasłonić, ale chmura pyłu opadała dookoła i ciężko mu było oddychać. Kaszlał i mrużył oczy, ale niebiesko-czerwono-białego kształtu nie mógł pomylić z niczym innym. Uśmiechnął się, machając ręką na boki, odgarniając dym. — Cap — powiedział z ulgą, ale kiedy mógł spojrzeć na niego wyraźniej, coś było nie tak. Kostium był nie taki, jaki powinien być. Nie mówiąc już o kolorze skóry. — Nie jesteś Cap.

— Jest — burknęła kobieta, pomagając Tony’emu wstać. — Świeży, ale jest.

— Bardzo śmieszne — odpowiedział nie-Cap, osłaniając ich. — Sorcerer Supreme dał nam jeszcze pięć minut. Musimy się pospieszyć.

Tony zacisnął wargi i zmarszczył brwi, ale nie wyrywał się. Był nagi i czuł się słabo, więc mimo że nie znał swoich wybawców – nawet nie wiedział, czy oni go uwalniają, czy po prostu zmieniają mu celę – to nie miał innego wyjścia, jak im zaufać.

Droga ciągnęła się wśród ruin, przez większość których musieli Tony’ego przenosić. Nagi i na boso, pięknie. Poślizgnął się na rozbitym szkle, czując ból w stopie. Upadł na kobietę za sobą; złapała go i próbowała postawić na nogi, ale nagła zmiana położenia nie pomogła mu. Siły z niego odpłynęły i stracił przytomność.

sss

Tony obudził się.

Tym razem odbyło się to o wiele przyjemniej niż ostatnio, chociaż znowu był do czegoś podłączony i nadal nagi. Od razu sięgnął, aby wyciągnąć to z siebie, ale ktoś złapał jego rękę.

— Zostaw, Tony.

Tony natychmiast spojrzał na osobnika i zarejestrował od razu dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, pochylał się nad nim Steve Rogers, _jego_ Kapitan Ameryka, a w oddaleniu siedziała Natasza Romanowa; po drugie, obaj byli nadzy.

Chciał rzucić oburzony komentarz, że tak bardzo mu przykro, bo najwyraźniej swoim obudzeniem przerwał im seks, ale znowu powstrzymało go drapanie w gardle. Mimo to Natasza uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, jakby po jego minie wiedziała, co chciał powiedzieć. I może wiedziała; w końcu to Natasza.

— Napij się. — Steve podstawił mu do ust szklankę wody ze słomką. Tony z wdzięcznością zabrał mu ją z rąk i pił powoli, aby się znowu nie zakrztusić. Widział, jak Steve i Natasza wymieniają spojrzenia. — Nie uwierzysz co się stało.

— Nie mogliście wytrzymać i rzuciliście się na siebie z nadzieją, że się nie obudzę?

Natasza nawet nie zasłoniła swojego uśmieszku, za to Steve odchylił się, jakby nie zrozumiał go. Tony wywrócił oczami i wskazał ręką okolice jego bioder, aby zaznaczyć fakt, że Steve był nagi. Jakby zapomniał, albo nie czuł, że nic na sobie nie ma. Steve spojrzał po sobie i Tony niemal widział, jak żarówka zapala się nad jego głową.

— Och.

— No “och” — prychnął Tony. — I nawet mnie nie…

— Zapomniał — odezwała się po raz pierwszy Natasza. Wstała i podeszła do łóżka, stając obok Tony’ego.

— Ty nie? — zapytał ją Steve, a ona posłała mu uśmieszek. Prychnął cicho śmiechem i pokręcił głową, ale szybko oboje się opamiętali i spojrzeli na Tony’ego poważnie.

— Tony, co pamiętasz? — zapytała Natasza delikatniejszym tonem.

— Nagich lekarzy i podrobionego Kapitana Amerykę.

Na to ostatnie Steve zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie, Tony. Wcześniej.

Wcześniej? Tony skupił się na szklance, wypijając z niej wszystko. Natasza odstawiła ją na stolik obok i usiadła na łóżku, ale żadne nic nie powiedziało.

— Byłem w warsztacie, pracowałem nad ulepszeniem repulsorów Iron Mana. — Zwrócił uwagę, jak te słowa na nich zadziałały. Mina Nataszy zrobiła się ponura, a Steve jakby się zasmucił. — Fury wezwał mnie na Helicarrier. Powiedziałem mu… — Zmarszczył brwi i odruchowo spojrzał w dół, co nie było dobrym pomysłem. Jego wzrok od razu spoczął na biuście Nataszy i sprzęcie Steve’a. Tony spojrzał w sufit – nie od razu, bo było na co patrzeć – czym wywołał chichot i u Wdowy, i u Capa.

Rozładowało to nieco napięcie, ale na krótko. Steve skinął na Nataszę, ale ona zacisnęła usta.

— Gdzie ja jestem? — zapytał podejrzanie Tony, podnosząc się do siadu. — Dlaczego jesteście nadzy? Kim był tamten Cap? Dlaczego byłem przywiązany do łóżka? Gdzie jest JARVIS?

W pokoju rozległo się mruczenie, jakby uruchomiło się jakieś urządzenie. Steve ostro wciągnął powietrze, a Natasza aż wstała, zerkając w sufit.

— JARVIS? — powtórzył Tony, kiedy mruczenie się wzmocniło. Wszyscy czekali.

Wkrótce chłodny, znajomy głos JARVIS-a odezwał się, ale nie był to głos, który Tony słyszał ostatnio. Był bez emocji i sztuczny, jak pierwszy raz, kiedy odezwał się do Tony’ego.

— Wymagana autoryzacja.

Tony zadrżał. JARVIS wymagał autoryzacji tylko w kilku przypadkach. Każdy z nich w tym przypadku powodował, że Tony miał problem z oddychaniem.

— Tony, uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze, Tony, nic ci nie grozi — mamrotał Steve, trzymając go za ramiona.

JARVIS wymagał autoryzacji w wypadku śmierci Tony’ego, kiedy następny użytkownik go wywoła.

— Tony, nie, zostaw kroplówkę!

JARVIS wymagał autoryzacji w wypadku zhakowania i nagłego zamknięcia systemu, jeśli haker nie zatrzymał się na pierwszych pięciu osłonach.

— Cholera, Nat, idź po Bruce’a!

JARVIS wymagał autoryzacji w wypadku zamontowania na nowym systemie.

— Tony, ćśś, spokojnie, spokojnie…

JARVIS wymagał autoryzacji w wypadku, kiedy nie słyszał głosu Tony’ego przez dziesięć lat. Wyłączał się wtedy samoistnie, wprowadzając siebie i boty w stan hibernacji do momentu, kiedy znowu usłyszy głos Tony’ego.

— Który mamy rok?

— Tony…

— Wymagana autoryzacja.

— Który mamy rok?!

— Wymagana autoryzacja.

— Steve, cholera!

Steve w końcu odsunął się w bok, bo nadal zaciskał dłoń na krwawiącej ręce. Nie patrzył na Tony’ego, więc ten tylko warknął; Steve skulił ramiona, jakby chciał wydawać się mniejszy. Nataszy nigdzie nie było, więc Tony odetchnął.

— Autoryzacja użytkownika: Alfa-Prime, J-A-R-V-I-S, Stark dwa, 87-32-65-43-SI-99-35, S-T-A-R-K, 04-07-19-18, wstrzymaj.

Nawet nie był w stanie uśmiechnąć się, kiedy Steve usłyszał dźwięk, jaki wydawały stare komputery łączące się z Internetem, który ustawił na autoryzację.

— Autoryzacja przyjęta, wstrzymana. Pobieranie danych.

— Tony. — Steve usiadł na łóżku obok i zawijał kawałek podartego prześcieradła wokół krwawiącej ręki. — Wiem, że to wszystko nie jest dla ciebie przyjemne. Nie wiesz co się dzieje. Nikt ci nie chce powiedzieć prawdy. — Na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Zawiązał prześcieradło i westchnął, jakby zbierając siły.

— Status — powiedział po prostu Tony.

— Sześćdziesiąt cztery procent — odpowiedział JARVIS nadal tym chłodnym, sztucznym głosem.

— ANTHONY, przyspiesz przekazywanie danych — rozkazał Steve. Tony chciał się odezwać, ale uprzedził go inny głos.

Podobny do jego własnego, ale bardziej… mechaniczny. Jednak tylko jego ton był mechaniczny; sam głos był żywy, jakby należał do osoby z emocjami i sztucznym modulatorem głosu.

— Spoko, Steve.

— Steve — odezwał się słabo Tony. — Powiedz mi.

— Spałeś, Tony — wyszeptał Steve, powoli. Jego głos nieco drżał; chwycił dłoń Tony’ego w swoje. — Spałeś przez osiemdziesiąt lat.

sss

— Pobieranie danych zakończone. Jest godzina dziesiąta wieczór. Brak danych odnośnie pogody. Brak danych odnośnie wyników giełdowych. Brak danych odnośnie najbliższych wpisów w terminarzu.

Kiedy JARVIS nie mógł pobrać danych, znaczyło to, że tych danych nie ma. Nie istnieją. Pogoda nie istnieje. Giełda nie istnieje. Nie ma terminarza. Tony trzymał głowę między kolanami, a Steve głaskał go po plecach.

— Autoryzacja użytkownika: Alfa-Prime. Stark dwa. Przywróć — odezwał się Tony. Przez chwilę nie było odpowiedzi, ale Tony wiedział, że za chwilę…

Rozbrzmiały alarmy, które Tony sam zakładał w JARVIS-ie.

— Zagrożenie. Procedura zamknięcia systemu.

— Nie! — wrzasnął Tony, unosząc głowę tak szybko, że uderzył w brodę Steve’a. — Anuluj i wytłumacz zagrożenie!

— Wykryto przejście przez piątą osłonę. Obca inteligencja pobiera dane. Zagrożenie.

— Cholera — mruknął Steve. — ANTHONY, to ty?

— … nie? — odpowiedział mechaniczny głos.

— ANTHONY, natychmiast się wycofaj! Nie było rozkazu!

— Zagrożenie opanowane. Dalsza autoryzacja w toku.

Tony uspokajał oddech. Zorientował się, że wbił w biceps Steve’a paznokcie. Myślał, że straci JARVIS-a, że będzie musiał wciąż i wciąż od nowa autoryzować jego uruchomienie.

— Sir? — odezwał się niepewnie JARVIS. _Niepewnie_.

— Dobrze cię słyszeć, JARVIS — powiedział z ulgą Tony, chociaż jego głos drżał.

— Pana też. Muszę jednak zacząć od złych wieści.

Tony zaśmiał się i oparł czoło o ramię Steve’a. Już się przyzwyczaił do tej całej nagości.

— Już wiem, JARVIS.

— Powiedziałem mu — potwierdził Steve, głaszcząc Tony’ego po głowie. — Ale to nie wszystko, Tony. — Nikt mu nie przerwał, więc mówił dalej, ciszej, w jego włosy. — Jesteśmy poza układem słonecznym. Zbiegliśmy z Ziemi. Strażnicy Quilla nam pomogli, ale jesteśmy rozdzieleni. Nasza stacja jest… oddalona od innych o spory kawałek.

— Komandorze Rogers — przerwał JARVIS. — Nie uważam, że te kwestie mają priorytet.

— Ma rację — wtrącił mechaniczny głos, ANTHONY, cokolwiek to było. — Powiedziałeś mu jedynie o tym, ile czasu minęło.

— Sir — odezwał się stanowczo JARVIS. — Pańskie ciało nie postarzało się, bo było sztucznie utrzymywane za pomocą wtedy prototypowego, obecnie nielegalnego środka Extremis. Zużycie środka powodowało nawet, że pan odmłodniał o dwie dekady. Dalsze nieustabilizowane zużycie będzie powodować dalsze odmładzanie. Reaktor łukowy działa prawidłowo, jednak pozostało mu tylko mocy tylko na cztery dni. Nie mogę zlokalizować panny Potts i pułkownika Rhodesa.

Tony poczuł się słabo. Dusił się. Nie powinien być zdziwiony, że jego przyjaciół nie ma, że już ich nie zobaczy, ale to nie znaczyło, że może się załamać. Nie teraz.

Cap dał radę, on też. Musi dać radę.

Otrząsnął się i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Cztery dni — mruknął.

— Dlatego wiedzieliśmy, że musimy cię odbić — odezwał się cichy głos od drzwi. Tony obrócił się w tamtą stronę i zaniemówił. — Cześć, Tony — przywitał się bardzo stary, siwy i ubrany w togę Bruce Banner, chodzący za pomocą laski i podtrzymującej go Nataszy.

Za nimi Tony widział jeszcze parę znajomych twarzy; Billy Kaplan i Teddy Altman stawali na palcach, żeby go zobaczyć. Nie wyglądali jak szczyle, jakimi ich pamiętał, ale nie wyglądali też na prawie stuletnich staruszków. Dałby im po trzydzieści lat… tylko o dekadę mniej niż Steve’owi i Nataszy.

— Wyjaśnij — powiedział do nikogo konkretnego. Widownia uznała to za zgodę na wejście i Tony znowu zobaczył więcej nagich ciał niż miał ochotę podczas swojego kryzysu.

Steve delikatnie położył go na łóżko, pewnie po to, aby Bruce mógł go zbadać. Jednak to nie Bruce zajął się jego zdrowiem; Billy uniósł ręce nad jego ciałem i stworzył aurę, w której go zamknął.

— Jest słaby, jakby nie spał przez tydzień. Wygląda na to, że właśnie sześć dni temu został pobudzony do życia, a nie utrzymywany w sztucznej wegetacji — oświadczył Billy. — Reszta odczytów w normie.

Przez to słownictwo Tony czuł się jak maszyna, ale hej, to jego konik, więc nie narzekał.

— Być może również byli w stanie obliczyć, ile ci zostało — dumał Bruce. Położył jakąś pinezkę na reaktorze, która rozświetliła się, ukazując ekran z danymi. — Może mieli nadzieję, że obudzisz się od razu i zbudujesz kolejny reaktor. Ale nie mogli cię wybudzić…

— Mieli skądś plany Stane’a. Jego urządzenie.

Natasza pokiwała głową.

— Wiemy, Swietłana zdała swój raport.

Tony nie musiał się długo głowić, kim jest Swietłana. Tylko osoba obecna z nim w tamtym pokoju mogła to wiedzieć.

— Jakaś rodzina? — zapytał zaczepnie, kpiąco, ale odpowiedział mu śmiech.

— Wnuczka — oznajmiła Wdowa, unosząc wyzywająco brwi. Tony o nic więcej nie pytał.

— Jest odpowiedź od Złotowłosego — poinformował ANTHONY. — Kazał przekazać, że przybędzie na swoim kozim rydwanie.

— Nie nazwał go kozim rydwanem — wtrącił JARVIS.

— Pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę fantazji. I witaj w głównym komputerze stacji. Oprowadzić cię i przedstawić rodzinie?

— Poradzę sobie, dziękuję.

Ta wymiana zdań przez chwilę sprawiła, że w pomieszczeniu zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nie musieli rozmawiać na głos ze sobą, ale z jakiś względów zdecydowali się na to. Wzmianka o “rodzinie” przypomniała jednak Tony’emu o botach.

— Co z DUM-E i U? — zapytał, patrząc na Steve’a. Cap często schodził do warsztatu, aby zabawić się z botami w rzucanie piłki, więc może…

— Zajmują się Iron Manem — odpowiedział Bruce, zabierając pinezkę z reaktora. — Masz dokładnie trzy doby i osiem godzin na stworzenie kolejnego wkładu do reaktora. Powiedz Kapitanowi czego potrzebujesz, a on się wszystkim zajmie.

Priorytety.

Tony spojrzał na Steve’a, gotów wydać polecenia, ale to Teddy wystąpił do przodu. Tony zamrugał i spojrzał zdziwiony po wszystkich.

— Kapitan Marvel — wyjaśnił Teddy, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Trzeci. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— A Carol…? — zapytał Tony, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. — Okej. Wystarczy złych wiadomości na dzisiaj. Albo nie, nie — dodał szybko, zatrzymując wychodzących. — Dlaczego wszyscy są nadzy?

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zalicza się do złych wieści — wyraziła swoje zmieszanie Natasza.

— Nie powiesz mi, że rozebraliście się specjalnie dla mnie. Myślałem, że pieprzyłaś się ze Steve’em, jak się obudziłem.

Na to oświadczenie Steve spojrzał na Nataszę, która uśmiechała się kącikiem ust, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Znam Nataszę od prawie stu lat i ani razu o tym nie pomyślałem — powiedział, ocierając kąciki oczu. — Jest dla mnie jak siostra i to by było takie…

— Fuj — skończyła za niego Natasza.

— Dokładnie.

Tony zarzucił ramię na oczy.

— Teddy, JARVIS poda ci wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Teraz dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój.

Posłuchali; Billy wykonał jeszcze jeden szybki skan i wyszedł ostatni, życząc mu dobrej nocy.

sss

Może i Billy mógł sprawić, że spełniało się każde jego życzenie, ale Tony nie miał dobrej nocy. Była to jedna z najgorszych w jego życiu. Rodziło się w nim tyle pytań – niektóre z nich już zadał, ale został sprytnie rozproszony i nie dostał odpowiedzi – i tyle wątpliwości, że budził się zlany zimnym potem co piętnaście minut.

Chciał wypytać o wszystko JARVIS-a, ale ANTHONY nadpisał jego protokoły – z polecenia Steve’a – i kazał mu teraz spać, a od jutra szukać odpowiedzi.

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

**Author's Note:**

> PRZEPRASZAM ale więcej tego au nie mam. Zaczęłam je w 2014 roku i już na pewno do niego nie wrócę, głównie dlatego, że nie zrobiłam sobie żadnych notatek, a już nie pamiętam, jaki miałam pomysł na tego fika.
> 
> EDIT: wyjaśniam tutaj, bo dostałam komentarze z pytaniem, dlaczego oni są nadzy: nie jestem do końca pewna, ale miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że kultura się zmieniła i nikt się nie wstydzi ciała? I tak prościej? idk, jakąś bullshit excuse miałam, ale poza tym nic nie pamiętam 
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
